Believing a Lie
by Sesshomaru's Goddess
Summary: Okay summary: Why did Naraku REALLY make Kikyo betray Inuyasha? This goes through what my split personality thinks happened. Pairing is a surprise!
1. Default Chapter

In the depths of an old forest with tall trees and barely distinguishable paths, a figure made their way through the tall grass. If the village folk still passed through the forest they would have been able to say they saw this person walking the very same path every year, but it was a very uncommon thing to walk in the forest of Inuyasha.

Rumors had it a tragic story left a dog hanyou pinned to a tree with his beloved's last arrow. Her very last arrow to be pulled taunt on her bow was used against her beloved hanyou. The tree resided in this very forest, thus the name 'Inuyasha' after the hanyou.

It's said that the hanyou and miko had met under very tight circumstances in which a magical jewel was involved. The Shikon no Tama was lusted after by many demons in search of power, but for this hanyou it wasn't power he wanted but a demonic life. Ridiculed and abused for his half human half demon birth he had never known the meaning of friendship or love after his mother passed away at a very young year in his life.

So his search for change led him to the priestess who watched over the magical jewel. She hated her duties, he knew, everyone knew, but they were still hers to carry out, and so she protected the damned jewel that was created by the powerful Midoriko. But that's another story, I'm getting ahead of myself.

She wanted someone to make a wish on the Shikon, but there were restrictions to obtaining the jewel. And so when the hanyou could not take it away from her he stalked her, following her every move to wait for the right moment to steal it. But as time passed they developed feelings for one another and soon, the hanyou's wish was altered by the priestess.

Once discussed, they decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives' together, but there were complications as always in typical relationships. There was the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou and so, with time ( Insert shudder here ) their children would also be of demon blood causing ridicule and scorning by both races.

There was, also, Kikyo's duty as a priestess with the jewel. She would not be allowed to have a family with such great responsibilities on her hands. It would make it easier for the wish to be stolen with threats for her families' well being.

So, a solution came into view. One that the hanyou and priestess felt would solve all of their problems. Why not use the jewel to become human? That way, all of the problems would be fixed and they could settle down and live happily. But, a mistake on Kikyo's part had them both at each other's throats.

On an early summer morning, the priestess took the jewel to the arranged meeting spot. Surprise had over whelmed her as she was attacked from behind in the middle of the open field. But that surprise quickly turned to shock as a clawed foot reached her line of vision. Words were exchanged before she felt the Shikon ripped from her grasp. Inuyasha had betrayed her.

But that shock turned to anger as she gathered her bow and pinned him to a tree with the last of her strength. Once she was sure he was taken care of she felt safe enough to pass on with just one request for her sister.

"I want you to burn the jewel with me."

And that is how the legend of the Shikon no Tama started. At least, how it is thought to be started. But, there was more to the story then what was said, as there is every story. Many untold things happened in the shadows that none had known about. The sad story of the priestess and hanyou was very vague on details and was only used as a campfire story for little village kids. No one really knew what had happened that beautiful summer day. Well, no one except the hanyou and priestess, but they had long since passed out of time. No one believed that there was one other who knew the story, who had first told the story, who had created the very plot and carried out the necessary errands needed to get it along. No one, of course, except for the priestess, Kikyo, and the thief, Onigumo.

.

.

.

.

_ Remember the person at the beginning, they will return._


	2. The Beginning

About sometime, not to long before she first met Inuyasha, an evil man stirred the land. During this confusing period, Kikyo had found a person, a thief, struck by flames. His body held terrible markings and he was forever paralyzed. She helped him, as a priestess' duty. She took him to a cave far from prying village eyes and sheltered him, bringing food, water, and conversation. She talked about her troubles with him, having nothing to fear for he could not repeat any of it to another soul, he was so terribly wounded. Her secrets were safe because of what had been unleashed upon his body: a spelled fire.

He began to fell feelings for the priestess. He loved listening to her voice and watching her fluid movements. But everything began to change as the year progressed bringing a hanyou who was bound to be trouble. And trouble he was. But Onigumo paid no mind to him until the last minute.

She came with talk of her day and eventually bringing stories of Inuyasha, the hanyou she had met and befriended, while she treated his wounds and fed him. It was much later when he started sharing parts of his own life such as his name, Onigumo, in hopes it would make her stay longer.

He loved listening to her, asking again and again to describe Inuyasha. She would laugh and continue her happenings of the day while changing his bandages. With each story his fascination grew over the hanyou. How a being so strong felt so weak against the very beings weaker then him. It was rather amusing, though he left that thought alone. How he very much would like to meet this hanyou.

But when she came baring news of their plan, he felt his heart crush and knew he must take action to stop the hanyou and priestess from combining. He would not let what he wanted get away. So he toyed with an idea that came to him in a dream. Kikyo had told him everything he needed to know; when, where, and why. His devised plan would not fail.

And so, the beginning of the legend of the Shikon no Tama began.

.

.

.

_ Wow, I only got one review…I was expecting a whole lot of people to review with snide remarks like "Wow! It's a _normal_ story from _DANI_!!!" and "I can't believe you managed something on a level that could be considered sane!" and even "Oh my gosh! Did Dani write a short chapter?" But I only got a very nice review. What is the world coming to when I don't get flamed on my first chapter?_

_Review Responses:_

_ BlackSaiyan1: Aw, please stop, you're making me feel bad for future chapters. I'm glad you liked it but please don't hate me when you see what I mean. I don't think anyone's done this pairing but I know a lot of people are gonna flame. Lol, _I _don't even like this pairing but I stick with my split personality's decision. Thanks for reviewing!_


	3. The Making

No one knew about Onigumo save for Kikyo and her younger sister Kaede. But he was long forgotten after the betrayal and so; it gave him an advantage though, only a slight one.

Onigumo, the thief, had ceased to be the day Kikyo would give the jewel to Inuyasha and he would make the wish to solve all of their problems. He had put his plan into action immediately after Kikyo had left from her visit in high spirits. She had no clue that her dreams would be smashed down around her ears.

Once he was sure she was a safe distance away that she wouldn't notice, he began the preparations of his great strategy. He began to chant a spell of power that he remembered from a spell book he had stolen way before the fire, and summoned all of his strength to summon any of the lesser demons in a twenty mile radius. He would make them a deal. A clever deal that would end their pathetic lives and give him another chance at life.

"Feast upon my flesh," and so, they did not knowing that that would be their fatal mistake. He pulled them in with his will and created a new body. Because of such an act he became a hanyou, half demon, half human. Also, the spell on the fire that had burned him to near death left him a reminder: a spider burn on his lower back.

But the demons altered not only his body but his soul, also. The hundreds of demons he enticed split his mind and he became only a sub conscious as a new voice arose. And so, with this new being, he changed his name to fit his new description, a name that would strike fear into the peoples' hearts when they heard it spoken: Naraku. He would make sure all knew of him and his terrible deeds.

And so, Naraku came into existence. He knew everything about Onigumo's love but did not agree with it. Thus, he decided to get rid of the weakness by getting rid of the one he loved. It was nearing night; tomorrow would be the exchange of the jewel between the two lovers. If all went as planned he would be rid of them for good. Though, then he would have to find a way to become a full demon. His heart was set, for some reason, yearning for this to happen. Somewhere in the back of his mind Onigumo whispered words.

_That is also what Inuyasha seeks, use the jewel and become full demon, but I have one request. Let me met with Inuyasha, let me take him _The whispers said, but even though Naraku did not know what he meant he agreed. He would soon be rid of Onigumo and would be able to wreak havoc on the world. So, he sat in the darkened cave waiting for the sun to rise and let the day begin with Onigumo whispering plans in the back of his mind.

.

.

.

_ You know? I like writing these one pagers. They're fun!!!_

_ Review Responses:_

_ingra-of-mordor: Glad you find my fiction to your liking!_

_Blackcats of the moon: I've moved but I haven't had time to catch up on any stories yet. Only to update my own._


	4. The Planning

Dawn finally arrived on the horizon and with his enhanced hearing he could hear the villagers getting ready for another day of work and labor. The smells the wind brought to him were both pleasant and not, the smell of the earth and water mixed with the smell of humans. It made him flinch back away until he got used to it.

Now, all that was left was to wait and prepare to get his plan going. Kikyo had described Inuyasha enough to give Naraku a very good idea and image in his head of what he looked like. Once he had it he did his magic. He worked till noon making himself look like the infamous Inuyasha that Onigumo so desperately wanted to meet. He wasn't sure what Inuyasha's face looked like so he decided to not let the priestess look at his face or she would not be tricked.

Though, Onigumo said it was because of jealousy that he planned their demise Naraku thought of it as a test to see how clever he was. He was not going to kill them separately, he decided, but turn them against each other and let them betray each other. That should give him a couple extra points.

The first part of his plan was an almost definite success. He would get to the field early and attack Kikyo from behind as Inuyasha, let her see him and then steal the jewel from her. Now, how to get Inuyasha to think Kikyo betrayed him so he could steal the stone. He could attack him as well but then that would get suspicious when neither had injured each other. How, how to get Inuyasha to take the jewel?

_Why not disguise us as Kikyo and tell him you won't give him the jewel? You could make us look like Kikyo after you see her, easily _Onigumo supplied. He was very useful, Naraku was sure. So he would disguise himself as Kikyo and tell Inuyasha that it was all a lie, that he would not be receiving the jewel. He could put it back in the temple for Inuyasha to steal and watch what happens from there.

At the moment, Naraku was excited and quite proud with his strategy. It wouldn't be long now. He could meet Inuyasha before he got to the field. That would work.

With everything set, Naraku leaned back and began to think of the world after he had gone through it. The twisted, burning trees, the dead, decayed corpses scattered across the countryside, and all of the villages burned down to a crisp. He smiled and continued to think of what he would do as a demon, the sun slowly moving into position, coming closer to a wish made for humanity and the betrayal that would stop it before it happened.

.

.

.

_Review Responses: _

__

_Pointy-Eared Archer: Why, thank you! I have all of the chapters done (or rather, my split presonality does wink wink) so I should be able to post farely soon after I get some reviews. Now, I'm waiting to see what witty coment you have for me. It has sparked my interest._

__

_InuMaru: lol, then see away. How did you know?! Was it that obvious? I guess so, huh, with Onigumo's thoughts. Oh well, a cookie for you. Glad I could help give ideas out, I sure have been catching them lately but I don't want to start yet another fic so I just write them down and I'll go back later when I'm bored out of my mind. Tell me when you post something!...if you do!_

__

_ingra-of-mordor: Sorry, it wasn't really, really soon but the next ones will be after you people review so I can put the review responses on them. I already have the story done so proud of myself!! Review!!!_

__

_blackcats of the moon: Hm....they are sorta like summaries, huh? Well, that will change and they won't be like that in the sequel._

__


	5. The Breaking

It was time, he decided as he rose from the cave in the hillside  
and made his way towards the village. Time to make a name for  
ourselves  
  
All in all it was a rather nice day. The perfect summer day  
where it wasn't too hot or too windy, but the sun was shining  
brightly. Little children were running around the huts in an attempt  
to get away from chores on such a nice day. Games of tag would be the  
event chosen this afternoon, but undoubtedly they would stay away from  
the fields.  
  
Enjoying the feeling of being able to move again, he jogged to  
the edge of the field that he knew Kikyo would be waiting at. Once  
there, he jumped lightly into the trees and waited for her arrival.  
  
Minutes later, she came walking out from his right side out of  
the trees. Her hands cupped around an object, the necklace attached  
hung loosely around her wrist. She slowly but confidently made her way  
to the center of the field. Naraku continued to lounge, watching her  
progress. Inuyasha would come soon.  
  
'Is this really the woman Onigumo has a fascination with?' he  
thought. Sure she was okay but she was a priestess. Surely he knew it  
was dangerous...but then again, maybe that's why he was fixed on her.  
  
Standing upon the tree branch, he readied his 'Inuyasha Act'. Jumping  
from the tree to a quiet stand about ten feet from her, he moved to  
strike. Some part of him resisted, Onigumo no doubt, but it wasn't  
strong enough and he cut clean through her. Because of the resistance,  
he only cut through her shoulder, giving her a few more moments of  
life then expected, but still fatally injuring her.  
  
With his back facing her, he started to laugh. He heard her breathing  
hard, and her little gasp when she saw 'Inuyasha' attacking her. She  
had no clue. He could hear her attempts at calling her love's name and  
grinned sadistically. Wasn't life ironic?  
  
When he turned around he saw her reaching for the jewel that had  
dropped onto the ground with his attack. Quickly stepping on her hand  
he bent down and scoped it up taking extra precautions to keep his  
face out of view. She kept asking her foolish questions, kept calling  
her by her lover's name, and each time he felt like answering her,  
letting her know what her existence was for. But he held back the urge  
and started running off, her calls following, promising revenge.  
  
That's when he made his mistake, though, not as crucial as Kikyo's it  
still affected his plan's outcome. He turned, glancing towards her  
struggling body that lay half on half off of the bloody ground and  
looked into her eyes. He watched as they widened in what Onigumo swore  
was recognization.  
  
_ Oh shit_ Onigumo's whisper matching his own thoughts.

.

.

.

__

_Review Responses:_

__

_Pointy-Eared Archer: Well, I'll keep in mind that. lol, thanks for warning me. I probably would have been shouting in joy that someone was acting normal but, I don't know what's wrong with me...or anyone else for that matter. ...I have no clue what I am talking about so just ignore my ramblings. Thanks for the review. Here's your inspiration._

__

_Ingra-of-Mordor: I like looking from Naraku's point of view, too. Something about him being so twisted makes it fun and exciting. lol. _


	6. The Deceiving

_So, we're screwed, that's okay, we can get through this. We can make this work still _Onigumo tried to say reassuringly but failed miserably. Naraku had fled the scene and hid in the trees waiting for Inuyasha to show. Disguised as Kikyo, he was able to make himself look exactly like her, face and all. This time, there would be no mistakes.

'Maybe there's a chance she thought I was Inuyasha,' he said to himself. He knew it was pointless, but how did she know he was Onigumo? It bothered him.

_Here he comes, get ready_ Onigumo warned and Naraku dropped down to the ground and moved to stand behind a tree and out of sight. Inuyasha was making his way through the trees it appeared. Naraku stepped out from behind the tree and watched as Inuyasha slowed to a stop and hopped in front of him. His eyes worked over him but it seemed he fell for his trick.

_So _this _is the famous Inuyasha? Wow_

"Uh, Kikyo, what are you doing? I thought we were meeting in the field," his eyes were filled with confusion. It was unbearable, really.

'This is easier than I thought,' Naraku commented and ran through the right words he planned to say to Inuyasha.

"I have decided, Inuyasha," Naraku spoke using Kikyo's voice, "not to give you the jewel." Inuyasha sputtered in surprise. It took all of his strength to keep a straight face, 'This is priceless!'

"You can't be serious, Kikyo," Inuyasha tried to reason, but Naraku, or 'Kikyo' as Inuyasha thought, was dead serious. Nothing was going to stop him from destroying Kikyo and Inuyasha, or, rather, letting Kikyo and Inuyasha destroy each other.

'Oh but I am,' Naraku was tempted to say back but decided to play it safe. Who knew if Kikyo said that kind of stuff? He most defiantly did not! "I have decided not to give the jewel to you, Inuyasha."

"Wha-?" Inuyasha started but Naraku stepped back into the tree's shadow and disappeared before he could finish. Everything was set, and now all that was left was to sit back and watch everything unravel.

Today was going great, even after the terrible almost-disaster with Kikyo it was all going to work out…hopefully.

_You know, you could use the jewel once all is through, but is there anyway we can keep Inuyasha?_

_Review Responses:_

_Foxangel: Thank you. I just reread everything, all the way to the last chapters I wrote and I almost died! I'm so proud of this story!_

_Pointy-Eared Archer:_ _Baking, huh? Okay...and the whole Kikyo with lighter fluid thing, I could see it happening! lol. Well, sorry it took so long, finals suck._

_ingra-of-mordor: I know, I know. It's been awhile. But at least I updated, right? dodges flying cows Uh, I'll get the next one out real soon, at least by next monday, okay?_

_L.T.Z: New reviewer, awesome. I won't stop, I already have it done, don't worry!_


End file.
